Hentikan Kecanduan Alkohol!
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: Meiko yang hobi alkohol 'dikerjain' Luka dan Prima. oneshot! OOC banget deh! :D


Oneshot gaje super garing, OOC abis, tapi lumayan lah.. (apanya?)

Disclaimer: keluarga cemara, eh, Vocaloid bukan aku yang bikin, orang sono tuh! XD

Warning: ada percakapan bahasa Inggrisnya.. :3

Enjoy~!

* * *

"KAK MEIKO! Itu udah botol keberapa yang Kakak minum, hah?" pagi-pagi Rin mengamuk melihat botol-botol sake berserakan di meja makan. Len yang barusan lewat mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah karena teriakan Rin. Heran. Kok jadi Len yang ngerasa? Harusnya kan Meiko. Tapi, dia kelihatan tidak bergeming.

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi begini berisik.." keluh Kaito yang baru bangun tidur. Wajahnya kusut, menandakan kalau mimpi indahnya terusik.

"Berisik kau, Rin.." desis Meiko yang kelihatan mabuk berat. Kepalanya sempoyongan.

"Pagi semuanya! Ada apa ini… YA AMPLOP! Mbak Meiko mabuk lagi?" bahkan Gumi saja tak bisa mempercayai itu.

"Huaaaamm.. ada yang lihat Luka, tidak.." Gakupo ngigau di sofa ruang tengah.

"Gag nyambung, dodol!" Len melempar salah satu botol ke arah Gakupo yang langsung terbangun dan mengajak Len duel di tempat terpisah. Sementara itu Meiko mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Sudahlah. Rin, kamu berangkat sekolah sendiri saja ya, aku nggak bisa antar, mau istirahat.." Meiko melengos menuju kamarnya. Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kak Gumi, aku berangkat dulu, ayo Len, KITA BERANGKAT!" kata Rin sambil menyeret Len yang lagi asyik bertarung ke luar rumah.

"Yo wes, hati-hati yo!" balas Gumi sambil melambaikan tangan.

**_Siang harinya.._**

"Haduh, telat bangun, nggak masuk deh, apeeess.." Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makanan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kamar Meiko yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Penasaran, Miku membukanya perlahan-lahan.

Krieeeett..

Meiko tengah tertidur pulas, posisinya sembarangan. Pasti habis mabuk, pikir Miku.

"Miku, aku berangkat dulu ya," pamit seorang cewek berambut pink melambai sambil menenteng helmnya.

"Luka, Luka! Kak Meiko habis mabok!" lapor Miku.

"Mabuk lagi ya, hmm.." Luka pasang tampang berpikir.

"Gimana, Luk?" Miku pasang tampang orang yang lagi jenguk pacarnya di rumah sakit.

"Luk, Luk, kamu pikir aku ini Lukman Sardi.. Sudahlah! Ntar aku pikirin di kampus aja. Berangkat dulu ya!" Luka langsung cabut.

**_Sore harinya.._**

"Dari tadi FBan terus, Cinta?" sapa Gakupo saat melihat Luka yang asyik dengan handphonenya.

"Berisik, lagi WTWan nih. Jangan ganggu!" Luka menghadiahkan death-glare nya. Gakupo langsung ngacir.

"Wah, Mbak Luka kena sindrom sosyel netwok.." sahut Gumi yang mengekor di belakang Gakupo.

"Cieh, Gumi gaya ah, pake Bahasa Inggris!" Len nyeletuk.

"Mas Len iki gag gaul! Kan ada juga filmnya, yang Jastin Timbelek itu loh," timpal Gumi.

"Kak Meiko masih tidur?" Rin menenteng sapu.

"Cek aja di kamarnya," jawab Luka singkat, matanya masih menatap handphone.

Rin langsung angkat sapu dan menuju kamar Meiko yang asyik menggigau.

"Kak, aku mau sapu kamar Kakak.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ah bete bete ah!" Rin merajuk, lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

"Gila nih, kecanduan Kak Meiko musti diatasi!" kata Rin sambil menghela napas dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Luka.

"Nah, siip.." Luka beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Gimana Luk? Udah ketemu cara?" tanya Miku.

"Luk lagi Luk lagi, Luk et mai hens!" Luka cemberut. Miku terkikik.

"Aku udah kontak temanku di luar negeri buat nyembuhin Meiko," sahut Luka bangga.

"Dia siapa? Dokter? Paranormal?" tanya Rin bingung.

"_You'll see.._" Luka mengedipkan mata.

**_Malam harinya.._**

Meiko mengendap-endap keluar kamar sambil menenteng botol bir. Ya, kebiasaan buruk Meiko adalah minum alkohol sambil menonton film tengah malam. Meiko meneguk bir langsung dari botolnya sembari menonton TV. Beberapa saat kemudian, gantian Meiko yang ditonton TV.

Dan, tidak ada yang pernah tahu kebiasaan itu sampai akhirnya..

**_Pada pagi keesokannya.._**

"Hu..HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" Len terjatuh dari berdirinya saat melihat TV menyala, masih menonton Meiko yang tertidur dengan bir membasahi setengah bajunya.

"Ada apa Len.. astaganagaaa..!" Miku kaget setengah mati.

"A..aku nggak nyangka sampe kayak gini.." Len speechless.

"Dari malam tadi ini TV nyala terus? Gimana nggak bengkak tagihan listrik sebulanan ini?" Miku mematikan TV itu.

Yeee… kirain!

"Ini udah nggak bener! Kita harus menghentikan kebiasaan ini sekarang juga!" kata Len berkobar-kobar.

"Sekolah woi! Udah telat nih!" pekik Rin.

**_Siangnya.._**

Knock knock!

Gumi membuka pintu rumah. Terlihatlah seorang cewek bule berambut hitam digelung. Tampilannya sangat klasik.

"_Hello, is this Luka's house_?" sapanya.

"Hah opo? Lukas hos?" Gumi kebingungan. Tiba-tiba Luka muncul.

"_Eh, Prima? Come in, this is my house!_" Luka menyambut gadis itu.

"_How's your senior, Meiko? Is she alright?_" tanya Prima.

"_Hehe, sort of.._" Luka meringis.

"_So, I think you can do this. Very easy, though. Besides, it has same flavor,_" kata Prima.

"_Okay then. We should go to the supermarket!_" sahut Luka. Mereka lalu cabut ke supermarket.

Gumi geleng-geleng kepala.

**_Sorenya.._**

"Meiko, cobain deh! Winenya enak loh!" Luka berpromosi.

"Alkoholnya berapa persen?" tanya Meiko.

"10%," jawab Prima yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Siapaan nih? Temenmu, Luka?" tanya Meiko.

"_Yes, I'm Luka's friend, nice to meet you, I'm Prima!_" Prima menjabat tangan Meiko.

"Gimana rasanya?" Luka memperhatikan Meiko. Prima mengerling.

"Lumayan. Bolehlah!" Meiko terlihat cukup puas.

"Lain kali aku belikan lagi ya!" kata Luka.

"Makasih.."

Luka mengerling ke arah Prima.

**_Malamnya.._**

Luka menyeduh sesuatu dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol wine yang diberikan Prima. Sementara orangnya udah balik ke negaranya. Dalam hati Luka tersenyum.

Khikhikhikhikhiii..

**_Paginya.._**

"Luka, minta _wine_ yang kemarin dong!" kata Meiko. Dengan tenang Luka memberikan botol wine itu.

"Segelnya udah aku buka, biar gampang," Luka tersenyum saat melihat Meiko menikmati minuman itu.

"Haaahh.. _I love alcohol._." Meiko balik ke kamarnya.

"Kak Luka! Orang mabuk gitu malah dikasih wine! Makin mabuk dong!" protes Rin.

Miku bingung. Gumi juga. Kaito ikutan. Gakupo ngekor. Len mau ikutan, tapi nggak dibolehin Rin.

"Kamu nggak tahu sih," Luka tersenyum licik.

"Kok?"

**_Siangnya.._**

Meiko sangat ketagihan dengan _wine_ dari Luka tersebut. Rasanya sedikit manis, masam, dan segar. Meiko paling suka menambahkan es ke dalamnya. Setelah minum minuman itu, Meiko sama sekali lupa sama bir, sake, dan semacamnya. Badannya terasa lebih sehat, kepalanya tak sering sakit lagi. Banyak yang memuji bentuk tubuhnya yang kian bagus dan kulitnya yang kian mulus. Apa sih rahasianya?

Meiko hanya mengerling.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian..**_

"Rin, kau mau coba _wine_ nya?" tanya Luka.

"Ogah ah! Aku kan masih kecil!" Rin menolak.

"Nih, minum." Luka menyodorkan gelas ke Rin.

"Yang bener nih?" Rin meneguk minuman itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Enak kan?" tanya Luka

"Nggak selamanya enak itu baik bagi kesehatan.." Rin ngdumel.

"Eh eh apaan tuh cobain dong!" Miku ikutan menyesap minuman itu.

"Hmmm.. seger! Aku panggilin yang lain ya! Hoi hoi ada minuman niiihh.. pada mau nggak?" Miku berteriak mengundang perhatian penghuni lain.

"Wah, Cinta bikin minuman! Aku mau minum di gelas Cinta, dong.." Gakupo mulai merayu Luka.

"Ambil aja sendiri!" yang dirayu menolak mentah-mentah.

"Enak nih dibikin _float_!" Kaito mengambil es krim dan mencemplungkannya ke dalam gelas. Wah iya, nikmaaatt..

"Aku percikin di pisang.." Len memotong-motong pisang lalu menyiramkannya dengan minuman itu. Gilaaa.. enak bangett!

"Dimiks ama jus wortel enak nggak ya.." Gumi memblender wortel dan minuman itu bersama-sama. Woooww.. maknyos!

"Minuman apa sih ini?" semua pada koor bertanya pada Luka.

"Ini teh bunga Rosella.." Luka mempertunjukkan kotak teh bunga Rosella pada mereka.

"Oooooooooooooohhh.." semua membentuk mulutnya menjadi bulat.

"Kirain apaan, ternyata ini toh teh bunga Rosella.." gumam Rin.

"Tapi jangan kasih tahu Meiko dulu, oke? Ini rencana aku sama Prima, eh berhasil. Jadi biarkan saja Meiko nganggap kalau ini tuh _wine_, rasanya kan sama. Yah, biar Meiko nggak ketergantungan alkohol lagi." Luka tersenyum sambil mengerling.

"Hehehe siiipp..!"

* * *

Gaje yah? Tapi emang rasanya teh itu sama kayak anggur, kata temanku juga gitu. Cobain deh! :D


End file.
